


Who Would've Guessed?

by WinterRoseQueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Asoiaf - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRoseQueen/pseuds/WinterRoseQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb walks in on Sansa hiding a hickey and gets the shock of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Would've Guessed?

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this would be kind of cute. Obviously I'm not a writer, but it's the best I could do. Title is shit too. Oops.

"Robb, put this in the shower," Catelyn said. he grabbed the newly bought shampoo and made his way up the stairs.

The bathroom door was opened a few inches and light was shining through the crack. If it's not closed then no one's naked, he thought with a shrug. Robb nudged the door wider and dropped the shampoo.

"Holy shit!" Robb said. Sansa was standing in front of the mirror with a makeup brush and what was presumably concealer. She was frozen in place like a deer in headlights, so Robb got a long look at the prominent bruising at the base of her throat.

Sansa broke from her deer state and pulled Him into the bathroom, snapping the door shut.

She whipped around. "Don't tell anyone." Sansa pleaded. He held up his hands.

"Who would I tell?"Robb asked. He eyes couldn't tear his eyes away from her hickey. Sansa's _hickey_. _Sansa_.

"Oh, I don't know," she said sarcastically. "Let's see...Jon, who'd tell Arya, who'd end up telling dad or mom if I get her angry enough. And then my life will be over."

"Who was it?" he asked, as curiosity peeked through the horror of knowing that his little sister was getting it on with some guy that didn't deserve her. She blinked and bit her lip.

"Come on," Robb prodded. "Who is he?" Sansa took a deep breath.

"Margaery Tyrell." Sansa said finally. His eyes widened. The girl whose only dream was to marry a strong handsome man as gallant as a knight-wasn't straight?

"Oh." Robb said after a while.

"Are you a homophobic dick?" Sansa asked with a cringe. He laughed at that.

"No, I'm not a homophobic dick," he assured her. "I'm just surprised."

"Yeah," she said, toeing the tiles. "I was surprised too."

Robb placed the nearly forgotten shampoo in the shower. "Well, I'll leave you to it."

She smiled gratefully and he left. Robb shook my head with a small smile as he walked into his room. Sansa and Margaery Tyrell! Who would've guessed?


End file.
